The present invention relates to motor vehicles and to a method for controlling a climate control system in a motor vehicle.
Attention has recently focused on vehicle safety problems associated with drivers failing to pay full attention to driving. For example, it is been argued that if a driver attempts to make a phone call or send a text message, the risk of accident is increased. In addition to cell phone use, a driver can also be distracted when it comes time to adjust the climate control system. Particularly in vehicles capable of driving at a high speed, it is important for the driver to focus attention on the road.
To improve attention, it is been proposed to display climate control information as soon as the driver adjusts a climate control manual actuator, to change a temperature setting for example.